


Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [11]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Multi, Series Complete, The Batman is not a myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad guys keep showing up tied up on the front steps of the GCPD with a new fear of bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> There is a large timeskip from the last story to this one. Harvey and Luna have been married, and Jim, Barbara, and Hermione have gotten engaged. Bruce, although not directly in this story, is in his later teens, seventeen-nineteen.

The first one shows up on the front steps of the GCPD, tied up from head to toe, five and a half weeks before Jim’s wedding to his two soulmates. Rumors abound as to what really happened, but the criminal in question only muttered about a large bat.

The second one shows up two weeks before Jim’s wedding. That criminal’s case is also assigned to a different detective. The third shows up the day before Jim’s wedding, and he doesn’t even hear about it until he gets back from the honeymoon.

Jim is assigned to the fourth one. And the fifth one. And the sixth one. All three were left on the front steps, tied together.

“A guy, a _single_ guy, beat all of you, while dressed as a bat,” Jim repeated.

“Y-yeah.” Jim left the room and got the guard’s attention.

“Get drug tests for all of them, and check their blood-alcohol levels too. Apparently a guy dressed in a bat costume beat them up.”

“Them and a whole bunch of others,” the cop muttered.

Jim was surprised when the three of them came back clean. His first suspect after that was the only person he knew that would wear a bat costume to beat people up, probably for the fun of it.

“Harry, you haven’t decided to go around, beating people up while dressed as a bat, have you?” Jim asked. Both Ed and Harry gave him a strange look.

“A bat?” Ed asked, turning to Harry. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me dear?”

“Do you really think I’d go around dressed as a bat, beating the hell out of people?” Harry asked him. “I’d be doing it dressed as a giant question mark, not that I am, but I totally would.”

Ed smiled smugly at him.

* * *

“The Batman is not a myth!” Harvey told him two days later. “Guy nearly dropped me off a fucking building!”

“What!? Why?”

“Thought I was dirty. As if I could be dirty with a boy scout like you for a partner,” Harvey said. “Not to mention the face Luna would make at me.”

“Did he at least apologize?”

“No. Oughta introduce him to Luna, tell her he nearly dropped me off a building. See what happens.”

“She’s probably got some sort of anti-bat spray in her bag,” Jim said.

“One can only hope.”

* * *

It was another two months before the press caught wind of the vigilante, and another three before the commissioner decided this was a good thing, and had them install a spotlight on the roof with a bat-symbol over it in the hopes of summoning him when needed.

By unanimous decision, Jim was the one that became Batman’s contact in the police department. Time passed and the police and Batman continued to work together to bring down crime. The only thing that never changed was the ever present discussions/arguments on who exactly the Batman was.

The only thing anyone knew about Batman’s identity was that his soulmark was on his upper arm, after a thug got a lucky shot with a knife on the thin armor.

 _Do you want to know how I got these scars?_ was written in a scratchy, unhinged looking handwriting the color of fresh blood.

No one would understand it until nearly a decade later when a man in clown makeup showed up with _No, but I know how you got these._ black as the Bat’s armor and written on the underside of his chin, asking that question of everyone he met.

Batman’s armor was thicker now.

* * *

**Slightly Epilogue Like Thingy**

The second Bruce is intimate with anyone, his secret would be out, so he doesn’t have sex with anyone. When the girls he goes out with as his playboy persona claim to have sex with him, he doesn’t deny it, allowing everyone to believe he has sex regularly with different women.

The first woman to say something embarrassing about his supposed sex abilities is also the only one to do so. A video soon shows up on the internet of her having sex with a bunch of farm animals, and Cat(woman) was the one to post it, because Selina is a good bro, and was the first one to see Bruce’s soulmark, even before Alfred did.

When the Joker shows up in town, Batman is quick to disabuse him of the notion of ever finding out who is under the cowl, and Joker is totally okay with it, deciding it’s more fun not to know. Upon hearing of Batman’s close relationship with Catwoman, he decides to get a girlfriend too in an attempt to make Batman jealous, completely unaware that Batman and Catwoman are really only just good bros, who watch each other’s backs and secret identities (and occasionally have sex because Selina would never reveal Bruce’s identity as Batman and Bruce’s only other choice was batshit crazy, pun not intended).

Harry, Luna, and Hermione are all perfectly aware of who Batman really is. Luna showed her displeasure at Harvey being nearly dropped off a building by changing his armor’s color to a bright neon pink for several weeks. Barbara, still friends with Catwoman, is the first to clue in to Batman’s identity, followed by Ed, and finally Jim, who spends several minutes swearing because the answer is really obvious if you know where to look.

Harvey still has no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it – series done and over with, after mutating from a one-shot into a three-shot and then from a three-shot into an eleven-shot. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. There’s probably not going to ever be any more to this series, as I’ve lost interest in watching Gotham.


End file.
